The Ancient Scroll
by Misslane81
Summary: Deep in the land of Arauwen, a prophecy had been discovered. It revealed that there would be a girl born soon, her name would be Emma. She would bring light in the darkest hours, and one day she will be crowned. Maleficent will cast a curse in Kerdiwen, now Queen Regina will have to find Emma and defeat her together Slow burn romance Trilogy
1. Chapter 1 The Council of the Light

**RECOMMENDATION : I highly recommend you to visit the website BEFORE reading the story. Better you see the map and take a look to their Coat of arms, banners, weapons and extra stuff that will help you to understand better this story.**  
 **my site (I think it's important you see all the extras before reading this)**

 **AN:** This is a huge story where you will be able to read Emma and Regina growing up until they become queens.  
You will be able to read a lot about Snow and James, how they met, how they created the Council and how they raised their daughter Emma. The same happens with Regina and her family.  
If you are expecting to read a quick story with Emma and Regina at the begining, this is not the case hehe. You need to read this to understand the whole plot and Emma and Regina's relationship. Hope you enjoy it guys.

 **This trilogy is dedicated to:**

\- My wife, thank you for listening to all my crazy ideas and encouraging me every day for these three months and the seven years we are together! It's beautiful to share with you all the things we have in common and being always in the same fandom.

Your support means a lot. I do love you my little blondie, for everthing you do for me. For making the coffee when I am on the computer, for your support all those hard days and all the things you already now.  
All my videos wouldn't be possible without you. You are the strength I need. You are my everything, my soulmate.

\- ApplesADay, I don't know how to write all what I want you to say... thank you for helping me with this fanfic, for editing the story (I know it's not been easy! Although you understand and share my point of view, I know it's not been easy)

Thank you for being there every second of the day and for being so patience listening to all my ideas and seeing all the fanart, the map and so on, you are a sweetheart. There are no words enough to make you know how much I appreciate all this.

(I am not going to explain how much you mean to me as friend, because you already know that, as beta you are a 10, but as a friend you are infinite of those 10! hehe)  
Thank you love! Love you.

\- Fyval, this idea started with you. You came to my life when I really wanted to give up, when I wanted to stop making videos.  
But you sent me that message and everything changed for me. You gave me back that passion for all this.

You are an amazing friend and a talented swen too, without your music I'd be lost those days and it's been healing me more than you will ever know.  
Thank you for that and for being there every. single. day. Can't wait to meet you soon and give you that hug!

\- Fyval & ApplesADay, well my ladies, thank you both, for being my rock! for all your DAILY support, for your patience when I showed you all the fanart and crazy ideas related to this story! Love you both! you are amazing friends (no words to explain how much this means to me!) TripleSWENS!

 **Note for all those anons:**

Well dear anons and some other haters too, THANK YOU, thanks for sending all those messages when you told me I couldn't do a story like this, when you told me that better I have an accident and I can't use my hand to make fanart or videos and thank you to those people who is talking behind my back.

Thank you because you made me stronger, you will never let me down and if you feel threatened, think twice before saying all those things about me, because you can be sure it's not because of me, it's because of yourself.

I don't do this for recognition, I don't make what other people want to watch or read, I do this because I have this idea and I want to make it real, I do this for me (and for all the people who support all what I do) and I really don't mind if you don't like this story. This is the difference between you and me dear anons!

Again, thank you! Enjoy this story and be welcome to Arauwen!

* * *

Over a thousand years ago, the king of Arauwen let himself be consumed by greed and power, and allowed the darkness to take control over him. He subdued all the people in his land, leaving Arauwen in complete poverty.

The twelve dynasties of reigning leaders within Arauwen met in secret, and they formed a plan to overthrow King Robyn and retake control over the land. Their plan was a success, and once the dust had settled, these twelve dynasties divided Arauwen into eleven kingdoms so that not one single leader could subdue everyone in the land again.

The two most powerful dynasties decided to form one solitary kingdom, in the West. Darg was the largest territory in Arauwen and for that reason needed two kings, one in the east and the other in the west. They were the race of men, and despite their magicless appearance and seeming mundane skillset, they were a force to be reckoned with.

The kingdom of Keridwen also formed in the West, next to Darg. They were the clan of wizards and witches and formed a powerful dynasty that supported Darg in any endeavours they required.

To the south-west, in the desert, Arahal emerged, the clan of shamans. To the east, there was Rhirar, the kingdom of giants; the kingdom of Alkia, where dwarves resided; in Deryth brave elves dwelled; Cedeus housed the clan of werewolves; there was also Saleth, the clan of witches, and finally, in the Enchanted Forest, there lived magical creatures.

In the North, Narekath defended the border between East and West; they were the kingdom of the brave Amazons, and in the southern islands was Aserith, the kingdom of mermaids who could become human at their will.

Within all these kingdoms, humans and clans lived together in peace for hundreds of years until Maleficent, the self-proclaimed queen of darkness, formed an army to subdue each kingdom and rule Arauwen.

Maleficent and her army begun her attack from the east, quickly heading to the west. The darkness devastated everything its path, destroying every castle, every village, killing everyone that opposed her.

The queen and king of Darg opened their gates to shelter refugees who managed to escape, as well as the rest of Kings and Queens from other kingdoms.

Before Maleficent could reach Darg, Queen Snow and King James decided to congregate the leaders of the eleven kingdoms to trace a plan to defeat the darkness. They were known as the kingdom of Light, so if anyone could resolve this matter and defeat the darkness, it would be them.

All of them sat at the Round Table. They were nervous and fear ran through their veins. Maleficent and her army were gaining ground and they couldn't waste any more time. Queen Snow was the first to speak.

"The darkness is coming but we have a chance if we fight all together as one."

"Maleficent destroyed our entire kingdom, our strongest army! We are powerless against her!" shouted the king of the Enchanted Forest.

"I understand. But all together, we are strong enough to win this war," Snow countered.

"It's not possible. She has magic and her dragons!" implored the king of Arahal.

The Kings and Queens of all the kingdoms began to shout all at once, giving their opinions on the matter, their voices echoing all over the large room. Queen Snow looked at them trying to find the right words to interject at a respectable time.

"Enough!" shouted Henry, the King of Keridwen. Everyone quietened at his voice, and looked to him expectantly. "We have magic in our kingdom. We are wizards and witches so we know how to use it to our advantage. Queen Snow is right. We have a chance if we fight together. I am in. You have my sword Queen Snow, and my army, King James."

Queen Snow smiled. "Anyone else?" Suddenly the rest of the Kings and Queens did the same. Arahal, Deryth, Cedeus, Rhirar, Aserith, Alkia, Saleth and the Enchanted Forest united themselves to Darg and Keridwen.

The nine leaders stood up and as a symbol of their loyalty, they all put their swords on the table in front of their seats, the tip of the blades facing the middle.

However, the Queen of the Amazons was the only one who did not join in, she was still not convinced that joining them would be beneficiary to her.

Her kingdom had to be impartial because they protected the border and prevented enemies from crossing.

They also had to protect the island of The White Shrine and the Apple Tree of Wisdom located to the north of the land.

"Queen Snow, we have to be impartial, we can't fight for anyone in this land," she spoke up, looking to the Queen of Darg.

Snow nodded in understanding. "I am aware of that. But this is an extraordinary measure. This is not a war between two kingdoms. This is a war against all the land and peace has to be restored again. This would affect even your kingdom, as well as the people within it."

The Queen of the Amazons stared at Snow and James. And the silence spoke volumes.

"I see. In this case, you have my sword too. But there's a condition. Half of my amazons will be in Karekath to protect the border, and therefore won't be available," she acquiesced.

"Agreed," King James nodded.

The Queen and King of Darg looked to each other and then regarded the rest of the Round table. They had just established what would henceforth be known as The Council of the Eleven Swords to join the eleven kingdoms under a single mandate during the war.

Meanwhile, Maleficent just focused on her target, the total annihilation of Arauwen as it was known, and to recreate it in her image of darkness. Blood and death covered almost all the land in her wake.

The Queen of darkness arrived to Darg and so began the cruelest battle that had ever occurred in Arauwen. Thousands of warriors perished and villages were devastated.

Queen Snow and King James, along with the rest of the Council, faced off against Maleficent with everything they had, from swords all the way to magic. The most powerful sorcerers, bravest warriors, Amazons, strong giants and dwarfs, elves and wizards defeated the darkness with their combined efforts. They claimed their victory and Maleficent, rather than concede defeat, rode off on her esteemed black dragon and left Darg.

"This is not over," said King James to the rest of the Council when they met once more at the Round table after they had reassured themselves that Maleficent had left for good. "Maleficent is hidden in the Dragon Pits and she will want her revenge. We won today but maybe we won't next time."

His wife stood up and added, "We agreed this Council would be dissolved after the war. But we can't do this now. This Council is necessary to maintain the peace in Arauwen."

"What do you suggest?" asked the Queen of the Amazons.

"We should reunite on each solstice to discuss new laws or changes among others in the land. We won't allow something like Maleficent's attack to happen again. We need more men and women in our army. We need to be stronger than now. The darkness has to be contained. Are we all agreed?"

"Agreed," they all answered.

* * *

The people of Arauwen enjoyed a period of prosperity and peace. The aftermath of a war can unite people as one. Warriors, knights, peasants and villagers worked together to rebuild every kingdom after Maleficent had devastated all that they possessed.

However, in the Dragon Pits, to the North-east of the land, ogres, giants and slaves were building a castle.

Six thin, square towers formed a protective barrier all around the castle. They were connected with reinforced thick dark green stone walls.

Tall windows were scattered haphazardly across the walls, allowing the meagre sunlight that reached the pits to filter in.

Huge statues of two intimidating stone dragons decorated the bridge outside, serving as reminders of her power.

Maleficent was forming a new army to defeat her enemies and kill all the members of the Council. She was hurt, she wanted revenge. How dared they band together to defeat her, especially after her display of her might. They should ally with her for her power, not with the kingdom of the Light. What a pitiful excuse of a kingdom, she got a bad taste in her mouth just thinking about them. She looked forward to the day she would get to rebrand it as the kingdom of the Darkness.

The Queen of Darkness came into the main room and looked at her beautiful throne. The slaves had done a good job with it. She walked slowly across the room. When she was in front of her throne, she extended a hand to touch its surface. It had been built with the bones of all the peasants, warriors, elves, dwarfs and wizards she had killed in the war against the Council of the Eleven Swords; she only could smile while her fingers were slipping through every bone, remembering how many people and creatures she killed with her own bare hands.  
Maleficent sat down, resting her arms on both sides of the throne, still caressing the surface, dreaming of the day she would get to add Snow and James' bones in her beautiful throne.

"My Queen, here is the potion you wanted." A tiny old man gave her a bottle with a deep purple potion on it. He was shaking, wracked with nerves. Maleficent's temper was well-known by her servants, and if she was not happy, they'd suffer the consequences.

The Queen grabbed the little bottle and looked inside, swirling it slowly. "You better hope it works… for your own sake…"

"It will my beautiful and powerful queen."

She smirked, took her staff and got up from her throne. The old servant bowed when Maleficent walked by his side.

"Follow me, my little one," she commanded, not sparing him another look, knowing he would follow if he knew what was good for him.

"Of course my beautiful and evil majesty."

* * *

The wrinkled old servant was moving slowly down the hall of Maleficent's half-built new castle.

He walked miserably behind her. His hands were shaking and he couldn't stop thinking about the potion he had so skillfully prepared with the ancient spell that Maleficent had given to him.

"If you value your life, this better work. I need this plan to succeed and defeat that council once and for all."

"And you will do it my great splendiferousness" added the old man, rubbing his calloused hands

* * *

"Bring in the prisoner!" cried the old man to the two soldiers standing guard at the door.

Both soldiers came into the room holding a man gagged and bound.

The poor prisoner tried to jerk his way around the vice grip, itching for the slightest window of opportunity to escape, but the two soldiers threw him to the ground roughly. With a muffled cry, he fell on his knees with a sickening crunch.

As he gingerly tried to get up, the first thing he saw were a pair of beautiful black heels. He kept looking up, his apprehension morphing into terror as he saw Maleficent clutching her staff.

"Hello dear," she greeted with a wicked smirk.

The two soldiers moved forward and grabbed him by the shoulders, and the prisoner began growling and trying to squirm out of this place that became his little personal hell.

"The potion," Maleficent firmly ordered.

The old man jumped at the deep voice of his beloved queen. Maleficent's slave took the potion that was on the table and knelt before his queen.

"Here you have it, my sparkling luminescence," he whispered, raising his bony arms with the potion in his calloused hands.

"Are you suggesting I give him the potion? What are you waiting old fool? Feed it to him!"

He opened his eyes and pure terror was reflected on them. "Yes, yes of course, my queen."

The thin man stood and made his way to the poor scared peasant. He ripped away the gag and took advantage of the prisoner beginning to bellow for help to grab his chin to keep his mouth opened, and poured the purple liquid into it.

The peasant stopped thrashing and yelling. The slave looked hesitantly to Maleficent and she did nothing but smile mischievously "Wait, be patient. Guards, you may release him."

They did as she ordered, while the bony old man looked at the peasant suspiciously as he slowly rose.

Both soldiers took a step back after the man got up. As the peasant came to stand in front of the queen, he lifted his chin and his eyes turned black.

"My queen," the peasant said with a guttural voice.

"Tell me, what you intend to do now?" she asked with a barely hidden grotesque excitement.

"Ending the council and killing the king and queen of Darg," he monotonously responded.

"Excellent," Maleficent smiled. Then she turned to the soldiers and said, "Kill him."

Both soldiers acted efficiently and once more grabbed the peasant before heading out the door. A great silence formed after they left the room.

"My queen-" the slave began.

"Shut it, worm. The time has come and this is time, my plan will succeed."

* * *

Maleficent was still not ready to to devastate entire villages in her path. She didn't have a powerful army once again formed quite yet, and she knew she would be defeated in less than two weeks otherwise. Maleficent had to act fast if she wanted her plan worked out.

"Worm, bring me four of my strongest and brave soldiers in my court. Endow them with weapons and potions."

"As you wish my beautiful evil-"

"Do it now and fast" Maleficent interjected, her scream so loud that her voice echoed throughout the castle. "Oh, do not forget to prepare seven more bottles with that potion you concocted earlier. We have a lot of things to do."


	2. Chapter 2 The Council of Seven Shadows

The Queen and King of Darg continued with the difficult task of rebuilding their court and helping the ten other kingdoms to return to the peace and serenity they wanted in Arauwen.

Queen Snow and King James were named leaders of the Council from the first moment they congregated. The kingdom's reputation as the epitome of virtue was due to much more than just their title as the kingdom of the Light; it had been growing for many moons before Queen Snow and King James were even born, they were considered the most powerful kingdom of them all for their strength and tenacity while fighting for good and those with noble morals..

The power to heal and wisdom characterized its kingdom and the people within it.

They possessed a legendary army, winners of endless battles against darkness. The unbeatable, calculating and strong army defended the walls of Darg and now they also presided over guarding many kingdoms within Arauwen too. As part of their agreement with the Council, Snow and James gave their own army to any kingdom that needed their help.

King James had personally overseen the council's agreement being written before signing it, expressing in detail that the leaders of his own army would relocate to each kingdom of the land to provide service and teaching others fighting techniques.

They wouldn't allow Maleficent the opportunity of destroying all their homes, their people, nor their land once again.

Today, the kingdom of Darg celebrated the spring solstice. The people had all adorned their houses with flowers, filling the place with vibrant colours, another way that they were demonstrating their return to the peace they craved after the war.

Visitors from other kingdoms gradually trickled in to Darg, to celebrate the victory with them, as well as the harmony of a free people.

However, inside the palace, the Queen of Darg walked back and forth impatiently. The kings and queens of Keridwen, Narekath and Arahal were all regarding Snow, who kept looking out the window over and over again.

"Queen Snow, please be patient. They will come," the queen of Narekath whispered in order to draw Snow's attention, but not startle her.

"I don't know. I never received the scroll confirming their attendance to this reunion and this is most disturbing. We had all agreed to come here every solstice and now they are not here."

"What are you thinking happened?" Henry, King of Keridwen, asked.

"I don't know," Snow sighed looking out the window. "I only hope Maleficent is not behind all this."

* * *

Maleficent and her four soldiers appeared magically on a hill near of the castle in the kingdom of Alkia. The reddish mines were reflected in her eyes as she regarded the land before her, ripe for the picking.

They had already kidnapped the royals of both the Enchanted Forest and Saleth, there were only five more to go, and she would be ready to begin her attack on Darg. She would've loved to be able to take all ten of the other kingdoms, but she knew she couldn't possibly overpower all of them and still maintain the element of surprise. No, she had to think efficiently. Before long, seven leaders of Arauwen would be under her control, thus giving her an advantage in terms of numbers and might in order to defeat the leaders of Darg and their precious remaining allies.

"Bring him here, it is easy to kidnap a mere dwarf with this." Maleficent gave them a couple of bottles with sleeping potions.

"You already know how to use it. Throw the bottles at different points throughout the kingdom and everyone will fall into a deep sleep at night."

The guard nodded and with three other guards infiltrated the castle at night.

Maleficent sat down on a stone boulder, staring off into the distance. Her thoughts were focused on revenge, focused on how she would finally bring Snow down, and her stupid husband in the process. This hatred started from the moment their paths crossed and from the moment Snow had gotten in her way of reaching the throne of Darg. James chose Snow that night in the palace. She could have been the one who would marry James and could've become the Queen of the powerful kingdom of Darg, before effectively killing him to run Darg; from there it would've been easy to take over Arauwen. But her plans did not work out the way she wanted, and now this, Snow was once again the annoying block that prevented her from achieving their goal of conquering the coveted kingdom.

The Queen of Darkness shook her head, trying to get rid of the image of Snow in her thoughts. She took five little bottles with purple liquid from inside her bag. "Five bottles more and my plan will be able to start," she whispered with half smile on her face.

She stood up and walked to the top of the hill and she saw the guards appear with King Volmek tied with a black leather bag on his head.

She waited until the soldiers reached the hill. When they were in front of their queen they threw the dwarf to the ground, landing on his knees in front of the monarch.

One of the guards kicked him to stop him from thrashing and took the bag off of his head. When Volmek saw the face of Maleficent, his eyes opened wide in astonishment and he tried to scream for help, but only muffled grunts came out.

"Remove the cloth from his mouth," Maleficent ordered.

The soldiers removed the gag from his mouth and she approached him, grabbing him by the throat and lifting him, her sharp nails digging into the skin. His attempts at screaming here throttled, though he was still gasping and choking, trying to get away from the grip. "Since you seem so keen on keeping your mouth open, then drink," Maleficent said, bringing one of the vials closer to the dwarf.

The king closed his mouth, as counterintuitive as it might seem, to demonstrate his refusal to comply.

"So you want this the hard way? Very well," she smiled wickedly, releasing her grip on his throat, watching as the dwarf tumbled to the ground in a heap. "Get him on his feet," she ordered.

Two soldiers pulled him to his feet and held his arms firmly, stretching them back. The queen once more approached him. She smiled and slowly placed her hand on the king's chest, before she violently plunged her hand, ripping his heart out. The only sounds heard were the king's gasping and pained breaths, and the dull thump of a heart beating. After a beat, she slowly began to squeeze the pulsing organ.

King thrashed in pain but Maleficent didn't stop squeezing it.

"Better you do what your queen orders you," she taunted, tightening her grip the slightest bit.

With a will of pure determination from a dwarf who knew he had to keep fighting, he ground out breathlessly, making sure to open his mouth as least as possible, "You… are not my queen."

"Open-your-mouth," She repeated slowly, enunciating each word with a firmer squeeze on the heart in her hand..

"I'd rather die than be under your command," he spat back.

Maleficent smiled after listening to those words. "I beg to differ, dear. You see, the king of the Enchanted Forest and the Queen of Saleth said the exact same words and now wouldn't you know it, they are under my control!"

She watched his expression grow more desolate, and she smirked. "Open your mouth, dwarf!"

"No."

"As you wish" she retreated a few paces from him, and with a gentle flick of the wrist and some magic words, she hypnotized him, causing do what she wanted at her will. Which, in this case, was open his mouth wide.

Maleficent approached him and lifted his chin, pouring the purple liquid down his throat.

After a few seconds the king's eyes turned black. He smiled and Maleficent was satisfied. Yet another successful attack. With a gentle movement of her staff, she sent him magically to her dark castle in the Dragon Pits.

She looked at her four strong soldiers once again. "We have to move fast. We need to beat them first."

Her soldiers agreed with stiff nods and Maleficent raised her staff once more, casting a transportation spell to Cedeus.

* * *

Two weeks after Maleficent kidnaped the first leader, a sentinel was keeping watch by Darg castle's guard tower. Suddenly, he saw how a horseman was riding quickly to the castle with the standard seal of the kingdom of Saleth.

"Open the gates!" he bellowed.

The two soldiers from the front gates of the castle began to move the pulley and raise the iron barrier. The horseman passed under the gate while they were still raising the portcullis, not stopping.

"Stop!" the royal guard shouted after the horseman. "Where are you going?"

Without turning, he hollered back, "I have a scroll for Queen Snow. It's urgent!"

The horseman quickly made his way to the front entrance, dismounting with a practised fluidity, and was met with another royal guard. After succinctly explaining once more, he was hastily ushered to the main throne room.

"Wait here please."

A few minutes later, Queen Snow and King James came into the main room with the same royal guard from earlier escorting them.

"Your majesties." he greeted, keeling before Snow and James before continuing, "the counselor of Saleth sends you this scroll."

Snow reached out and grabbed the scroll from the courier's hand, breaking the wax seal to unfurl the parchment and looked at James with apprehension, wondering what this message could contain to warrant such a speedy messenger to rush into the castle. She pushed her worries away for the moment and read its contents

"Your majesty,

"Our queen of Saleth is missing. This morning, the whole kingdom awoke in confusion, after a long sleep without knowing when we fell asleep, not even our guards have come to know what happened, it was as if we were under some kind of collective spell.

"Now, we have come to find that our kingdom has no leader. From what we have been able to discern, she has gone missing during this time, and we are lost on how to proceed. We have sent out search parties in the hope some petty gang was looking for a ransom, but as I write this, we have yet to hear word decreeing she has been found, and we are beginning to imagine the worst. Meanwhile, we are trying to decide on what's the best course to take; the princess is still very young to rule Saleth. And although I could use my wisdom and experience of working for this kingdom to instruct her, it is not possible nor wise to place the young princess in charge of decisions during war, should we reach that once more.

"We need your help, the help of the Council of the Eleven Swords.

"Please send an answer with the emissary that I have entrusted this letter to.

"I send you my best regards my Queen."

"It's not possible!" she exclaimed lowering the scroll and beginning to pace.

James grabbed the scroll from Snow's passing hands, wanting to have a look at this letter for himself.

"Is this all true, my friend?" James asked the emissary, brows furrowed with worry.

The emissary nodded. "I think so, your highness. Our Queen is missing, without a trace left of her that we can use to locate her. There were no witnesses. Nobody remembers what happened that night when we woke up the next morning after a long sleep. Even all I can remember is this feeling of drowsiness, and everything fading to black. Next thing I know, it is morning."

James quickly turned his head and met Snow's eyes. They recognized this type of attack…

"Maleficent!" both shouted simultaneously.

* * *

The royal guards accompanied the horseman to an opulent guest room for him to rest after a long journey. Snow looked at her husband and he knew this look.

"What are we going to do now James? Our army is not strong enough to overcome another attack," she fearfully commented.

"And her counselors? Surely Theseila's council can reach sound and logical decisions," he suggested.

"They are not prepared to take decisions for an imminent war James," Snow reminded him. "This would be a temporary solution, not to mention that the Council of the Eleven Swords requires that a crowned monarch represent the kingdom. Theseila's daughter is much too young, and none of the counselors would be eligible."

"Don't give up Snow, we are still ten kingdoms strong, we are enough to subdue Maleficent."

"I know but-"

At that moment they heard the voice of the sentinel. "Open the gates!"

Snow and James looked at each other again, their fear mounting, and ran to the window.

"Another horseman!" James exclaimed.

The leaders of Darg could see the insignia of the Enchanted Forest on the rider.

Both made their way back, and received the emissary, along with his scroll. It explained much the same situation that had happened in Saleth. Snow rushed to write a quick response to both emissaries to send her answers back as soon as possible.

But what the leaders of Darg didn't know was that they were too late. Maleficent already acquired seven monarchs. They were under her complete control and now that she was in power, she could begin her next phase: the slaughter of anyone within the seven kingdoms who dared to oppose her.

At the same time she was focusing on the bigger picture. A quick demand to her thralls gave Maleficent a commanding lead in all seven kingdoms. In just two days, she had accomplished quite a lot. Kidnapping and bewitching the seven leaders to respond to her command was a breeze thanks to her spell of transportation, which allowed her to quickly takeover without anyone being the wiser. With them, she created The Council of the Seven Shadows and thus the element of surprise gave her sufficient time to find a larger and more powerful army. Ogres, dark elves, orcs, wizards and murderers were all eager to work for her. Before Darg and any of the remaining realms could react, Maleficent had already destroyed all that was under her dominion within the land of Arauwen.

Thanks to this strategy, the other kingdoms were left without a leader or successors because they were either too young or old to govern, or were too inexperienced to take decisions on matters of war.

Darg, Keridwen, Narekath and Arahal were the only ones who remained standing after Maleficent´s attack.

The leaders of these kingdoms met in Darg to try to find a solution while Maleficent was moving from east to west once again, this time with a bigger and more powerful army killing any soldiers and villagers who stood in to the way of her glory.

"Queen Snow, we are not sufficiently equipped to defend our kingdom," exclaimed Henry with a bang on the table.

"I know, for this reason we must gather the four kingdoms into one," Snow explained. "Darg is well-fortified and can resist whatever Maleficent pretends to do. We will all be safe here, and we can use our combined resources to come up with a counter-attack."

"We can't give up our people so easily" the Amazon Queen cried getting up of the chair. "Our people must also come along if they so wish!"

"Oh of course! James and I have made preparations. Darg will open the doors to all within the three other kingdoms. We'll protect Darg with magic, thanks to the people of Keridwen, and it will protect everyone as well as make us fortified. We have magicians, shamans, Amazons and our army. Together we can resist any attack, no matter how stronger Maleficent makes her troops."

Everyone looked at each other and nodded, deciding to create the Council of the Light to get back their land again. It would be their beacon of hope and show the people that there was something to look forward to.

* * *

"We are not strong enough! We need more men!" a soldier of the royal guard shouted from the front gates, trying to defend themselves from their current predicament. Ogres were attacking, throwing large boulders at Darg from their position a few yards away from the curtain wall, taking little care of where they were aiming the boulders, as long as it hit something and weakened the defenses that were preventing them from entering.

"The wall has to withstand! No matter what. The wizards of Keridwen have to finish the barrier to protect Darg!" James called out loudly to his soldiers. "Climb the tower and throw lava over them. This will give us a little bit of time so that the wizards can cast the spell."

"At your service!" a group of soldiers shouted in unison before rushing to the highest towers to protect their kingdom.

The four leaders of Darg, Keridwen, Arahal and Narekath protected the circle of sorcerers who were chanting a spell to raise a magical barrier so that no one could penetrate Darg's perimeter, ensuring themselves that the four kingdoms would remain protected, standing tall after any siege perpetrated by Maleficent and her army.

Maleficent observed from a hill a little ways away from the attempted siege of Darg while she was drinking her cup of tea, sitting in a comfortable blood-red armchair that she had transported here while she watched the spectacle from a distance. She only could smile while she was looking into her crystal ball, seeing the look of horror on Snow's face as she came to the realization that they were running out of time. Her ogres were nearly through their pathetic attempt of defending the curtain wall, and their magicians were no closer to erecting the barrier. "You will be a nice addition to my collection of bones for my throne, insipid Snow."

A light began to glow on the horizon and Maleficent stood up from her seat and took two steps forward on the hill to see what was about to happen.

The flash of light began to shine with more intensity and an energy barrier began to form from the ground forming a dome over Darg, thus protecting the entire realm.

"My Queen-" the slave started to say, seeing his mistress' ire growing at the magical dome's creation.

"Shut it worm, I'm already seeing it!" Maleficent shouted, keeping her eyes trained on the scene before her. This couldn't be happening.

"But-"

"I do not care. Though this army suffered a great many casualties, and that damned Council of the Light has presented their ultimate attack. Hiding behind a shield because they aren't strong enough to actually fight back properly. But no matter, I have destroyed the remaining seven kingdoms and when they believe they have recovered, we will attack relentlessly once more until there is no one left standing"

"How wise you are my splendid evil" the slave complimented.

Maleficent smirked self-importantly. "Let's get away from here, I need to rest after this victory. The second attack is imminent."

"And what happens with our army?" he asked, looking to the still fighting ogres who kept throwing boulders at Darg, not realizing that they were rebounding and not doing a scratch of damage.

"Leave them behind. I will not order a withdrawal. Many of them will die but the people of Darg and their protégés can decide what do with them, they are of no concern to me," she dismissively stated before calling up her magic to return them to her castle.

* * *

James was heading to his bedchamber with a sense of urgency. He walked down the hall of the castle looking to the side and through the windows, watching how his kingdom was falling apart from the aftermath of the attack. When he reached the door of the royal bedroom, his wife's servant hurried out of the room wordlessly.

"Snow?" James asked when he came into the room and saw her wife sitting on the edge of the double bed, and indescribable expression on her face.

"Come in James," Snow said, a tentative smile on her face.

His mission was momentarily halted with his wife's tone. "Is everything okay?"

Snow nodded, a hand unconsciously heading to her front. "Yes, but there is something I have to tell you and-"

James halted his wife, remembering what he had originally come here to do. "The council is in the main room. They are waiting for you."


	3. Chapter 3 The Prophecy

"Have we had time to count the casualties?" Queen Snow asked the royal counselor.

He shook his head. "Your majesty, there have been too many for us to count. All we know is that Darg will not be able to resist another attack like this."

The Council of the Light looked to each other. They could not believe that all of this had happened. The hope was almost nonexistent in this room of their ruined castle.

But Snow wasn't deterred, glancing momentarily at her husband before responding. "We will not give up, not now. I know that the villagers have been those who have suffered most, even children have perished. I know we've lost some of our army and many of your people have been injured or even killed, but we must move forward and plan to rebuild as soon as we can. We must be ready for Maleficent's next attack, for surely she will attack again."

"My Queen," the queen of Narekath stood up and put her hand on Snow's shoulder. "The border has not been compromised in the attack. It remains intact. And the White Shrine as well."

Snow looked up and met the gaze of the Amazon queen with pure relief. "That is excellent news, especially seeing the desolate times we are in right now. But-"

The doors slammed opened and everyone got up at the same time in surprise, expecting an attack, or at the very least, bad news.

"My king!" A shaman from Arahal greeted holding a scroll in his hand.

After beckoning him closer, the shaman made his way to the king, depositing the scroll in his hand.

"King Mitah, what's happening?" James asked, a sense of urgency lacing his voice.

The king of Arahal, kingdom of shamans and sorcerers, carefully took the scroll and began to read, eyes growing wider as he kept reading.

"It's not possible!" Mitah shouted as he reached the end.

The other Council leaders gathered around him and read the scroll. Queen Snow raised her head after reading and quickly asked the emissary, "Where did you find this?"

"Near of the capital of Arahal. A goatherd brought me this scroll. He told me that one of his goats escaped and ran to a cave, and when he found the goat, he also found the scroll embedded within a crack in the stone. He thought it would be important because the scroll was closed with the royal seal."

James grabbed the scroll and reread it aloud.

 _"Queen Snow and King James of Darg will have a daughter in the darkest hours when darkness is upon Arauwen and there is no hope in the hearts of men._

 _"This princess will become Queen one day. She will be the strongest, most powerful and courageous queen that Arauwen has ever seen before._

 _"This queen will be named Emma, and she will win the third war. The darkness will be destroyed Thereby recovering the eleven kingdoms and restoring peace and hope to all who dwell in Arauwen."_

Snow paced back and forth across the room, her hands behind her back. Thoughtfully, she reread the scroll in her mind and a half smile spread across her face.

"Snow, I know that look," James asked softly, having been watching his wife.

The Queen of Darg turned, smiled at everyone present in that room and sat solemnly in her chair at the round table before beginning to regale her tale

"I've heard of this prophecy, a long time ago. It was when I still was a child and I was hiding from the royal counselor, "Snow smiled slightly, remembering how rebellious she had been when she was just a little girl. "I did not like to learn these lessons of 'How to be a Queen,' I wanted to be a knight in shining armour."

She looked at James and smiled again. "So one of those days, I walked into this room and hid under the Round Table, the very same we are now all sitting at. After a while, I thought it was best to leave, but when I wanted to leave the room, the royal council came inside and as I didn't want to be discovered and have to hear my parents complain about how I didn't follow the instructions from the counselor, I huddled under the table and listened.

"I vaguely remember the conversation, but I distinctly remember hearing about a prophecy, talking about the darkest hours and how the then King of Arahal had this prophecy two hundred years ago. I heard that Arahal's counselor hid this prophecy in the desert so that the darkness wouldn't ever find it."

Snow got up, walked to the window and slipped her hand over her belly. She smiled and turned around when Henry asked if all that was true, nodding.

"James, do you remember that I wanted to talk to you this morning?"

"Yes," he replied, unsure as to what she was getting at.

"I'm pregnant."

Outside, a crow hidden from view, extended his wings and began to flap, lifting his tiny body away from the stone ledge.

* * *

In the main hall of the castle in the Dragon Pits, Maleficent was sat on her throne, resting her elbows on the table she had conjured, resting her chin on her interlaced fingers. She looked again and again at Arauwen's map to plot a strategy that would grant her the ability to gain complete control over the remaining kingdoms.

Deryth, Alkia, Cedeus, Saleth, Enchanted Forest, Rhirar and Aserith were all under her command and control and she felt satisfied that they were unparalleled in their might. But she wanted more.

The Council of the Light was not strong enough to take back all these lands she had conquered. Plus she felt particularly proud that each member of her Council had been dutifully sowing terror and despair in their respective lands, which were once their ancient kingdoms and homes, filled with hope and desires for happiness, now held only misery and despair.

Maleficent smiled at such a victory, but her smile quickly faded from her face when a crow came through one of the windows of the palace, cawing to draw her attention. His tone didn't seem to indicate these were good news that he brought

The crow landed in front of her on the floor and became a human.

"My Queen" he knelt before her.

"My Little One, what news do you bring me?" she asked, beckoning him to speak of what he had learnt.

"I come from Darg. And unfortunately, this is not going to make you happy, my lady," he said. He had been sent to Darg to listen in to the meeting of the council, gathering information for his Queen.

"What happened?" Maleficent shouted, standing up with one hand on her staff, tense.

"A prophecy is going to be fulfilled."

* * *

"James, this will only cause severe consequences for all of us if Maleficent finds out about this prophecy."

"I know," James said, reverently placing his hand on the belly of his wife. "For this reason, we must take every precaution that she doesn't find out about it. We will hide this prophecy like our parents did, and our daughter will be safe."

"We cannot put all this weight on her shoulders James. She's only a baby and she will already have a prophecy outlining her life, decreeing that she will save our world. It's a heavy responsibility of being the Saviour," Snow sobbed with tears in her eyes as she thought of her yet unborn daughter and all the peril she will face..

"But we will be with her during this long journey. We'll protect her. Always," James reassured her with a kiss to her forehead before drawing her closer to him.

The leaders of Darg melted into a hug, looking forward to see the face of their little princess. And protect her, watch over her as they witness her become Queen of Arauwen.

* * *

"It cannot be true!" Maleficent moved quickly across the room in her dark castle, pacing furiously at the news. All her machinations, months of strategizing and trickery, undone by a mere child who would one day become Queen? She could not allow this to happen.

The crow, in his human form now, looked at her without saying a word, knowing that to attempt so would mean certain death for him. Or at the very least, a very harsh and very painful punishment.

"My plans, everything... no... this is not possible. I will destroy Snow. That's it. I will destroy the puny insignificant human that destroyed my plans in the first place. I will tear her from limb to limb, placing her bones in my throne, even if she is pregnant and carrying her damn daughter. In fact, even better if she is, more pain and suffering for her." The Queen of Darkness cursed and plotted with a manic glint in her eyes while her faithful servant transformed again into a crow and perched on her shoulder" Even if it's the last thing I do... "


	4. Chapter 4 Princess Emma

The kingdoms that made up the Council of the Light were coexisting within the borders of Darg, rebuilding the kingdom slowly and regaining their strength to repel another attack by Maleficent.

However it was not enough. After hearing about the prophecy and what it really meant, Maleficent was hell-bent on ending the life of the future Queen of Darg before she was even born.

After her last attack on Darg and the Council of the Light, she provided her new army with dark magic and distributed her faithful slaves to the seven kingdoms under her purview as part of the Council of the Seven Shadows.

For the next months, battles began to crop up almost daily all over Darg, Keridwen, Arahal and Narekath. Since Maleficent knew about the prophecy, intrusions into the palace also began to emerge, with a single objective in mind: to kill Snow.

And although Maleficent's army was powerful, they never managed to penetrate the magically protected borders of Darg.

The magic of the people of Keridwen was too powerful and Maleficent's army was not strong enough to defeat their magic, and eventually, the Queen of Darkness ordered a swift retreat.

By the eighth month, Snow's water broke and in through her shouts of pain, she ordered Henry to summon his kingdom's wizards and witches so they could conjure up a protective barrier around the borders of Darg.

"Snow... Maleficent ordered the withdrawal. Now-" James attempted to dissuade his wife by reminding her they were no longer in immediate danger.

"James... we... cannot risk... anything. She is very powerful. Do what I say. We must protect... her," Snow barely could talk through her violent barrages of pain.

"I know-"

Snow wouldn't hear it. "We made a promise... we promised her."

James took a deep breath of acceptance, then he turned around and looked at Henry, "Do it. We must protect Emma and our people."

This time wizards and shamans joined forces, there had been many casualties and merely the people of Keridwen were not enough. They didn't have enough wizards and witches to build an energy barrier of this magnitude.

An overwhelming silence was felt throughout the kingdom as the preparations began. Just the chant of shamans and magicians could be heard throughout Darg.

Families of peasants, soldiers, magicians, and Amazons watched in the darkness of the night as the dome was forming, rising from the parapets.

Everyone looked to the sky, watching as a purple veil covered the entire kingdom.

When the dome closed, a crying baby broke that silence.

Everyone looked at each other again and they were wrapped by hope again. Their princess was born; she would save them all.

In the palace, James was wiping the sweat from his wife's brow while Snow's midwife covered her daughter with a white blanket that had her name embroidered on it, before handing her off to the new parents.

"Emma ..." Snow smiled gently, rocking her with tears in her eyes "I know it's a tough world, and you will have to bear the burden of being a Queen and a saviour, but we will always be by your side. No matter what."

The Council of the Light came in soon after to wish the royal family congratulations, and they all knelt before the new princess. The future queen would save Arauwen from darkness. Forever.

* * *

"Noooooo!" Maleficent shouted, throwing a glass of wine against the wall.

"My splendiferousness, you still can kill the baby," the slave attempted, trying fruitlessly to dissuade his queen's anger.

But Maleficent was not in the mood to be coddled. "Shut up you little worm!"

"But-"

Maleficent grabbed her staff and started walking down the main throne room, fury growing with each step.

The slave still persisted, "My queen…"

"Shut up and follow me," she growled, before her sneer turned one of derision. "If this future _Queen Emma_ will be so powerful and full of light, she will have to fight an enemy full of darkness now."

"Do you mean yourself my glorious one?"

The Queen of Darkness scoffed. "Of course not, I won't risk my own life like that. I will create a baby full of darkness and when she grows up she will be able to go toe to toe with the daughter of James and Snow and make them suffer... forever."

* * *

Maleficent, being informed that the princess Emma had been born, did everything in her power to defeat her. She was determined to make sure that the prophecy wouldn't be fulfilled and she could conquer all the kingdoms in Arauwen, subdue everyone who dared to defy her and rule the land as the sole queen.

Thus, Maleficent divided her army into small squads, each section with twenty men.

A small contingent of that size could carry out the killing the baby and the monarchs of Darg without being seen by the royal guards nor the entourage of magicians and Amazons who guarded the borders of the kingdom.

When little Emma was born, Snow did not believe in this false feeling of peace, so the Council of the Light remained united to protect the four kingdoms that were still standing and their little princess Emma.

"We have been on the offense for over eight months, we cannot always defend, we must attack!" James said with a loud knock on the table.

"We haven't enough troops," Henry said trying to calm down the King of Darg.

"But-" James paused, felt that something was rubbing the sword he had hanged on the left side of his belt. He looked down and saw his eight month old daughter sitting on the floor trying to reach her father's sword.

James smiled and took his daughter in his arms, "Come here, my princess, you're still too young to play with swords. You'll have time for that when you're older."

The remaining council could do nothing but smile. Emma was the hope their people had. The hope to eradicate evil forever, but right now, she mesmerized everyone with her sweet disposition.

The Amazon Queen made her way closer to Emma, who smiled and began to make grabby hands to be picked up by the monarch. She gave in immediately, taking her up in her strong arms. A fond smile crossed her face before she grew serious again and looked to the King of Darg. "James, what is going to happen to the princess?" the Queen asked while Emma tried to reach the amazon's collar of feathers.

James sighed, looking at his smiling daughter, "We will not leave her helpless. We will have to raise her as a queen but train her as a warrior as well."

They looked at him and smiled. The King of Arahal got up, looking to the rest of the council as he said, "And we will give her our support. She will be under our protection."

After adding this, Emma laughed, having managed to grab the collar of feathers when no one was looking. Surprised, the Amazon Queen chuckled. "Hey princess, how-"

"I think she has more personality than we all think" Snow added, hiding her concern for what might happen to Emma many years down the road behind a smile.

* * *

Seasons went by, one after another the Council of the Light was still trying to resist Maleficent's attacks, still on the defense.

The other seven kingdoms of Arauwen remained under the power of the Council of the Seven Shadows, but there wasn't much left of those kingdoms. All the inhabitants were either dead or were slaves of the darkness, living in the most absolute poverty and despair.

Those who tried to escape were hanged or decapitated in front of the entire kingdom so they would all know their fate if they tried to escape to Darg.

The Council of the Light could only repel attacks that headed their way, unable to attack and recover the seven kingdoms that Maleficent had under her control. They weren't strong enough, and had no hope of actually being able to form a plan that would ensure victory as well as minimal casualties.

Although most of the inhabitants of Keridwen, Arahal and Narekath were in Darg, these three kingdoms made up a small flank of an army, there was little they could accomplish if they pretended to be a full-fledged army.

The situation for James and Snow was getting worse, up to the point that Maleficent's soldiers and orcs had managed to enter the castle and get to Emma's room. Thankfully, the attempts to attack Emma were without success, because the shamans created an invisible shield with magic that covered little Emma at all times.

After checking the halls of the palace to reassure himself that there were no dangers lurking, James entered his bedchamber and smiled at seeing Snow sat on a fur carpet playing with Emma.

He came into the room and placed his sword and scabbard on the table.

"Look how much she has grown," James whispered, seeing Emma playing with a small wooden sword that Snow made for her.

"I know. She is already five years old..." Snow stood up and looked out the window. The snowy landscape hid the holes in the walls due to ongoing battles.

James looked at his family, "When will this war end..." he sighed, stroking the golden curls of his young daughter's hair.

* * *

"Worm!" Maleficent screamed.

As fast as he could, the slave made his way closer to his Queen. "Yes, my queen of Darkness?"

"How is my army faring?"

"We are dwindling in size. The small battles in Darg caused a dent in our army," he dutifully reported.

Maleficent nodded. "Yes, it's for this reason that I have called upon you. I have decided I'll give that stupid Snow and her small family a little break. Let's agree to a temporary truce to give me time to recover my army."

The slave couldn't believe his ears. "But my queen-"

"I'm not stupid, worm!. I will sign a truce temporarily, but we will attack when they least expect it and so Snow, James and their little princess will be caught unawares. They will be mine and that prophecy will never be fulfilled. "

Maleficent's servant wrote the peace treaty and when he finished he gave it to her with trembling hands.

She looked at him with contempt and stood up from her throne of bones and skulls. She took a quill and signed the treaty, placing it on the small pouch attached to her crow's leg that she had perched on her shoulder before whispering the recipient to him. The crow seemed to nod before taking off in a flurry of wings and caws.

As she watched the crow leave, Maleficent made a promise. "I'll end with you Snow, if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

Snow was rereading Maleficent's treaty while she walked under the arches of the main courtyard of the palace. The Queen looked up and saw blacksmith's son running. The child was the same age as Emma, and often joined her daughter playing, except now he was crying.

"Come here coward!" Emma laughed as she chased him.

"Emma!" Snow scolded her.

Emma immediately skidded to a stop, knowing she had been caught. "But ... but he started it..."

"Emma, we know that is not so," Snow countered, a stern look on her face.

"But-" the princess muttered kicking a stone, knowing there was no hope of arguing her case.

Snow gently took her hand and mother and daughter sat on a stone bench next to the fountain.

"Emma, you are already five years old and I know how you must feel. I also was a princess at your age, and I had obligations. I know my darling, it's very hard because you want to discover adventures and new worlds that you have around you." Snow could not stop smiling at how much she resembled her daughter.

"But mom, I just want to slay dragons, I don't want to study Arauwen's history. It is ..."

"Boring?"

"Yes..." Emma muttered looking at her feet that did not reach the ground yet.

"I know it's boring, I also had to do it when I was your age."

"You did? Didn't you get bored?" the little princess gasped.

"Well, I listened to your grandparents when they told me to study," Snow smiled and winked her "But I didn't always pay them attention, at least, not as much as they wanted. I also wanted to slay dragons and discover adventures outside the palace."

Emma smiled at her mother and hugged her around the waist.

"Mama... I will try to be a good princess... and a white knight of the court too, but no promises!" she added with a giggle.

"My daughter... you will be a Queen!" Snow said and laughed at the silliness of her daughter.

"But dad told me that I can be whatever I want. So... I can be a queen _and_ go kill dragons!"

"Of course dear!"

Emma stood over the stone bench and gave her a kiss on her mother's cheek. She jumped to the ground, grabbed the sword and started playing pretend, as if she was killing dragons.

Snow kept looking at her daughter and she begun to think of the huge burden her poor daughter will have over her shoulders, being the savior of a land that eleven leaders haven't been able to save.

"Mama, mama look! Look!"


	5. Chapter 5 Darg

**Hello guys! I am so happy you like this story. I know that everything is happening step by step but it's necessary to understand the whole story.**

 **Hope you enjoy this part and I will update soon after my holidays. Again I am so grateful for having Apples-a-day by my side. This couldn't be possible without her help! thank you for editing my fic darling.**

 **Now enjoy this!**

* * *

Darg's kingdom has always been considered the most powerful kingdom since twelve dynasties joined thousands of years ago.

They were considered the most powerful realm because of the way they ruled. They were wise and courageous leaders and for generations, they had brave knights, kings and queens who were born capable to do anything to defend peace in Arauwen.

Two dynasties of monarchs ruled Darg for hundreds of years until Snow and James' parents met and decided to unite the two dynasties so that Darg could have a single leader this way.

Both dynasties opened the doors of their palace in the west, where Snow's parents ruled, and had decided to hold a royal ball to unite Snow and James.

James and Snow did not know to each other and they were not sure if love would come up but their parents thought that the duties of the future monarchs of Darg were more important than their own wishes and wants.

On the evening of royal ball, kings and nobles of all realms were invited. Everyone wanted to be present at a celebration like this.

Princess Snow was behind the doors of the hall trying to breathe deeply. She was nervous about meeting James, not even know how he was like, and she didn't want to be with someone without feeling love within her heart. After breathing deeply for the last time the soldiers who guarded the entrance opened the door and announced her entry.

All the guests turned around to admire the princess. James was talking to a noble of Keridwen and he turned around and saw Snow make her way down the stairs. The young prince set the glass he was holding on a nearby table and made his way to the base of the stairs.

When Snow came down the last step she met the handsome prince.

"Your Highness, let me-" James began to say.

Snow however, looked at James and continued walking, not letting him finish. And it was at that moment when James knew that Snow was not a princess like any other.

The royal ball ended and all of James' attempts to talk to her were unsuccessful.

Snow and James' parents felt somewhat disappointed that the evening had been such a stalemate, and Snow saw that in the eyes of their parents when the ball was over.

"Snow..." Leopold began with a weary sigh.

"I know father. But I also know the duty of being a queen awaits for me. If you wish I will be kinder to him next time."

"My child," Leopold smiled. "We both know that is not true."

"Well father, I'll try at least," Snow said kissing him on the cheek before bedtime.

The next week celebrations began in the kingdom of Darg. The spring solstice was coming and they began the festivities with an archery competition.

Both dynasties were invited to the competition. Snow and James parents greeted each other and Snow was sat in a chair.

"And your son, my king?" Asked Eva, Snow's mother.

"Oh, my son will be participating in the competition," King George responded.

"Good luck then," Eva said with a smile.

The two kings inaugurated the competition and the first line of archers appeared from the left side of the field.

Eight archers were placed in front of their respective targets.

One by one they shot at their targets but none had scored points in the center of the target. When it was James' turn, he drew his bow and held his breath until he heard the starting shot. In that instant he released the string and the arrow hit the center of the target, a perfect bullseye.

When he saw his score he smiled, he knew that his shot has been the best of all.

But when it came to the last archer's turn, a mysterious hooded figure, the public cheered. A new shot had appeared at the center of the target. James and the archer hidden behind a hood had been tied.

James took another arrow and he placed in front of his target, took a deep breath and drew his bow again. When he heard the shot giving him the go ahead to shoot, James released the arrow, and it flew true to its destination, plunging into the red dot on the target.

The public couldn't stop clapping for the young prince.

"Do it better if you can..." James smiled when the archer step up.

The hooded archer took an arrow out and without much planning, released the arrow, it flew right into James' target, piercing his arrow in half like a paper.

James couldn't believe what he was seeing. He indignantly approached the archer and lowered the hood.

"Of course I can do it better than you," she smirked.

"Snow!" James exclaimed, beyond shocked.

Princess Snow's daring behaviour and mastery with a bow made James love her even more. And after many other competitions where she saw that James treated her as an equal, Snow's feelings for the prince began to grow inside her heart.

Both held their meetings in secret to avoid being pressured by their families. And after many weeks of meeting each other, Snow asked James to marry her, as if they would've done it any other way.

After a few days the kingdom was decorated with multicolored bouquets of flowers, banners hung throughout the realm showcasing the joining of both dynasties.

That day in spring, Snow and James were married and both were crowned monarchs of a united Darg, linking the two dynasties and making Darg an even stronger kingdom


	6. Chapter 6 Keridwen

**Hi guys! This episode is going to explain how Henry and Cora met and explains a little bit about the kingdom. I hope you like it and I am really amazed about your comments and how you like the story in spite of Emma is still a child and Regina is not born yet. Thanks so much! No idea how much I appreciate this! you are awesome.**

 ** _If you want to check the map, family tree or more info, just check my site_**

* * *

In the western lands of Arauwen the kingdom of Keridwen emerged among the lush forests, streams and rivers with the most crystalline water. It truly was a magical place, a fitting and apt description, considering the residents dwelling there.

The people of Keridwen have always drawn their strength and their magic from the flora and the flourishing environment around them. For this reason, hundreds of years ago the castle was built at the top of the mountain above one of the most beautiful waterfalls in the whole kingdom. It was where magic was strongest, and they thrived on it.

Since the dynasties joined, Keridwen has always been by Darg's side. They have always supported them in any and all battles, and the relationship between the two kingdoms has always been one of understanding and mutual support.

The men and women within Keridwen consisted of witches and sorcerers for generations; the women indisputably have always had a much stronger internal magical power, and for this reason, they were able to narrow down what natural elements were the most powerful for their life sources. Together, the women discovered that the perfect place, and the kingdom was built near the water in the middle of lush forest, surrounded by trees and plants, in order to take advantage of their power source and make the most from it.

The most important aspect in their kingdom was also the oldest and the only magical tree left in Arauwen. It was the last tree left standing after the war against King Robyn: the tree of life.

When the twelve dynasties defeated him and Arauwen was divided into eleven kingdoms, their armies roamed the realms, recovering what they could from the devastated villages.

When Darg's army came to the magical forest, they only found ashes. However a soldier found a small root still intact and healthy.

The kings of Darg gifted Keridwen with this precious gift. The root from the magical tree was a token of their friendship and consolidated the political relationship between the two kingdoms. The Kings of Keridwen planted it in the middle of a piece of land surrounded by water near the castle. From there, it took root and grew into a powerful and noble tree, now a symbol for the kingdom.

When the previous monarchs, Xavier and Ann died, their son, prince Henry was named King.

Court advisers insisted he had to find a wife to share the throne, but he did not want to marry a woman he didn't love. He wanted to fall in love and marry whomever he chose, not due to a stupid law that he abolished when he became king.

Months later, when Henry was walking through the main road in a nearby village, he met a noble who ran the most prominent magic shop in all the land.

Lady Cora was known to be one of the most powerful women in existence and Henry was attracted by her confidence and quick wit.

He began to travel to the village more frequently, and from there, they began to fall in love each other each time they saw each other again.

And so, after a while, the wedding took place and Cora became queen of Keridwen.

However, the first war against Maleficent took place mere months later and they agreed not to give birth to a their child in the middle of this war, especially after knowing what was going on with Snow with her pregnancy, not to mention all that was happening with Cora.

It started getting seemingly worse one day. Henry had to go to Darg to discuss a strategy against Maleficent during the war. But before he left he went to their room and saw that Cora was still asleep in bed.

The king came in and sat beside her. He stroked her hair softly as he murmured, "Cora, I must leave now. Will you be fine?"

Cora slowly opened her eyes and smiled reassuringly. "You need not always protect me Henry. You know better than anyone that I am powerful and I have as much magic as Maleficent."

"I know, but I cannot let you travel with me to Darg in the state you're in, and if something happens to you. I just ..."

Cora smiled and placed her hand on Henry's cheeks in an attempt to calm him. "I know you're concerned."

"You must rest, you know what the shaman told you."

"Do not worry..."

"You've had the same dream again?" Henry asked with a smile. Yes, he was worried, but he didn't want to alarm his beloved with incessant questions, especially since the only thing that would accomplish would be to make him even more nervous while he was away, so he moved to a safer topic.

"Yes and this is the reason why I know that everything will be fine. Our daughter will be powerful."

"And you know her name, right?" He added, caressing the cheek of his queen.

"Of course. She will be a powerful queen and therefore must be named according to what she will become."

Henry got up from the bed, kissed her on the forehead and before leaving the room he asked, "And what is the name of our future princess?"

Cora still lying on the bed looked out the window wistfully. "Regina".

Henry, with his hand on the doorknob smiled, before he took a deep breath and left the kingdom toward Darg.

Cora was sick. It all started with simple fainting but Henry knew something was happening to his wife. He called one of the shamans of the court to heal his queen and did everything he could to find out what was happening.

But Henry and Cora were not prepared for the news that the shaman would give them.

Cora had a strange disease that nobody knew existed until that moment. They could not predict what was going to happen due to the uniqueness of the condition, but the fainting and feeling of fatigue was becoming more frequent.

Thankfully, Henry's support helped Cora not succumb to this disease easily, so she began researching and testing potions, trying to find a cure, or at least something to alleviate her symptoms.

Cora and Henry sent shamans and other willing allies to lands that no one had ever gone to before in order find the ingredients to develop entirely untested spells. It was a risk everyone was willing to take if it meant that they could help save their queen.

All of this went on for months and when she was about to give up, she found the right potion.

However, it was not a cure. It only delayed the inevitable, but the monarchs were satisfied with this, they would gain time.

They needed time to end this war and to conceive their princess Regina.

Henry trusted on Cora's premonitory dreams and knew their daughter would be the queen that people of Keridwen would need when they were no longer there to guide them


	7. Chapter 7 Maleficent

**Hi guys! here we go with the next chapter. Again thanks so much for your amazing support, you are awesome Swens! i am so so happy you like this story. However I want to send a huge hug and kisses to my best friend Apples-A-Day, this fanfic wouldn't be possible without her (I love you honey)**

 **Now enjoy this chapter and I can't wait to listen more theories about what will happen with Emma and Regina hehe. Try to guess! lol**

* * *

The Queen of Darkness was in her chambers looking out the window. Memories of Snow and James played in her mind over and over again. She only could think of revenge for that prissy queen of Darg, and her hate was bigger day by day.

"You should rest my queen, your state-" the shaman of her court suggested.

Maleficent turned around and put her hand on her protruding belly. "The baby is fine."

"Yes, my queen, but-"

"Go away!" she shouted, throwing a fireball at his feet.

"As you wish," he meekly replied, scurrying away before she decided that she could find a shaman elsewhere and roast him alive.

Maleficent was already seven months along. After realizing what the prophecy was about, and what Queen Emma will do in the future, she could not let Snow would win once again.

If the light can defeat darkness, this baby, created with black magic, could beat the queen of light and all that she represents. It was a foolproof plan, and she couldn't wait to get started in training her. She would train her to fight, how to use her dragon powers to defeat her enemies. Maleficent could already see it her daughter would be a magnificent dragon when grown. It would be yet another point to her advantage against precious Emma.

The future Queen of Darg will only have her sword and an army, nothing else. Certainly nothing to help her defeat an all-powerful dragon.

The queen of darkness smiled, princess Emma will have nothing by her side to help her deal with her daughter Lily. Although the prophecy says she will rise as Queen of Darg one day, it doesn't mean it cannot be changed. Or at the very least, that she won't be defeated during her reign.

Maleficent laid on the bed, closed her eyes and Snow's stupid face appeared in her mind over and over, and the anger consumed her from the inside when she remembered how it all began and how different her life would be now if it had been different. She certainly would've preferred another outcome all those years ago, instead of being locked in her own palace seeing all her dreams crumble.

 **Keridwen. Several years ago**

 _A few months ago Maleficent's parents had died and she inherited everything her family owned._

 _They were one of the richest noble families throughout the kingdom. And since Maleficent was a child, her parents gave her the best possible education and the best teachers of witchcraft and wizardry, so that in the future she could marry the prince and become queen of Keridwen._

 _SinceEver since she was a child, her parents instilled in her how important the power and control were, and since then all she thought when she was walking near the palace was to one day be able to sit on the throne and rule the land as Queen._

 _At seventeen she was one of the most amazing witches in Keridwen, but not the best._

 _Cora was undoubtedly the most powerful in the kingdom, perhaps in all of Arauwen. And so, the dream of reaching the throne was cut short at the time that prince Henry chose Cora and she became Queen._

 _But fate was to give her another chance to satisfy her thirst for control and power. By then, the possibility of one day being given the throne had become her obsession. She longed to conquer each of the kingdoms in Arauwen and do what King Robyn had done._

 _Maleficent was sitting on a leather chair close to the fire, finally deciding to give in to temptation._

 _She ran her fingertips over the royal seal of Darg and carefully took a sharp paper knife and broke the seal._

 _Maleficent raised her eyebrows when she took the piece of parchment from inside the ivory envelope._

 ** _"King Leopold and Queen Eva of Darg would like to extend their invitation to you to attend a ceremony within five days' time. It would be their pleasure to have you attend the royal ball that will be held in honour of joining the two dynasties under a single command._**

 ** _We hope your participation on such an important day"_**

 _Maleficent got up so fast than she had to clutch on the sill of the fireplace in order to not fall over._

 _For the next few minutes, only the logs crackling were heard in the room._

 _"This is my chance to rewrite my story and be the queen of Darg. Why did not I think of that? Darg is much more powerful!" she exclaimed, before bringing her hand to her mouth in deep thought, trying to come up with a plan." I have to get that stupid prince James to fall in love with me."_

 _During those five days Maleficent bought one of the most expensive and elegant dresses in all of Keridwen. She brought the softest silk from the east of the land and hired one of the most respectful seamstresses to work her magic and prepare her a dress worthy of a Queen. Once she was satisfied, she had to get her things ready for the trip. She prepared her trunk and along with her entourage of servants, she set her way to Darg._

 _It would take a day to arrive, more than enough to be rested for the ball and so be freshened up in order to win the prince's heart and in turn make her dream of becoming queen once and for all come true._

 _At twilight, she crossed the borders of Darg and soon enough, the carriage stopped in front of the main gates of the palace._

 _A royal servant walked her to her room in the east wing, courtesy of the monarchs of Darg, who wished to show their generous hospitality towards all foreign dignitaries who were attending._

 _When they finally arrived at her room, she waited for the servant to leave her be before she laid down in her bed, staring at the ceiling with a smile on her face._

 _Being in the palace made her feel increasingly close to her target. Closer to becoming queen and she could not do anything more but sigh._

 _At nightfall, Maleficent headed to the main hall where the royal ball was being held. When the two guards opened the doors to the hall Maleficent entered and stood for a moment, imperiously looking at the spectacular lounge with gold Darg banners hanging on the walls. With luck, all of this would be hers soon enough._

 _Maleficent started going down the stairs, running her hand through the railing made of the finest oak without losing sight of the audience, including prince James who was leaning against a column, looking entirely too bored with the night._

 _Maleficent saw her chance and grabbed two glasses of wine and walked towards James._

 _"Your Highness," Maleficent greeted, performing a small curtsy. It wasn't too polite or customary to not bow properly, but considering she was doing this with two wine glasses and it should be commendable she was bending at all._

 _"Good evening…"_

 _"My name is Maleficent, noble of Keridwen," she said offering him a cup._

 _James smiled and took the proffered cup, enjoying a long sip of wine. Maleficent smiled and knew her plan was starting now._

 _When she took the cup, and before offering it to him, she dropped a love potion made from a kind of orchid that only exists in Keridwen; she had acquired it in the magic shop._

 _The night before she made the potion to attract the attention of the prince. While perhaps it was true that she wasn't playing fair, but it was her last chance to all that she ever dreamed a reality. Plus, she had tried to play fair in Keridwen, but prince Henry had chosen Cora instead, so she knew the only way she would win would be to have an advantage._

 _After sipping the wine his eyes turned a deep yellow color for a few seconds and Maleficent could only smile._

 _"Your Highness, we should leave this ball and go somewhere to be alone," she suggested, her tone leaving nothing to the imagination._

 _"As you wish, my lady," the prince responded, completely in a trance._

 _At that instant a murmur from the audience caught James' attention. He turned around and saw princess Snow elegantly descend the stairs._

 _Maleficent looked from side to side without understanding what was happening and when she saw James had turned around to see what was happening, Maleficent panicked and ran in front of him and placed both hands on each of his cheeks, forcing him to look at her. "No, no, no, your Highness, look at me," she kept repeating._

 _However, when James looked at Snow his eyes turned green again and the spell was broken. He pulled away from her and placed his glass on the nearest table he came across, his destination clear._

 _Maleficent could do nothing as she saw how James headed to the foot of the stairs, holding out his hand to the Princess Snow for her to take._

 _"No!" the witch seethed silently. "What does she have that I do not? She has not even noticed him!"_

 _Maleficent furiously ran upstairs and went to her chambers, not caring who she jostled or elbowed in her determination to get away. When she arrived, she stood there, shaking slightly, without knowing what to do. All she could feel at that moment was all that anger that consumed her from the inside like the poison. The righteous fury that came from knowing that she had just been robbed. Not once, but twice. Twice! She deserved to be Queen, not any of those waifs the princes of Keridwen and Darg had chosen. So fine, they wouldn't choose her, she would make them pay for it._

 _"My lady-" a guard knocked on the door, clearly wanting to check on the guest, probably as part of his orders._

 _At that moment Maleficent waved her hand and vanished in a green cloud. She was done with playing by the rules and following protocol._

 _A few seconds later, she appeared inside her home in Keridwen. Standing, without saying a word, she took a deep breath, chest heaving, before she let it all out. A desolate cry resounded from the walls of the large mansion and a fireball began to form in her hands, fueled by anger, rage, pure and livid fury._

 _Later nothing was heard. Not even screams of horror. Nothing._

 _Maleficent had calcined all her servants and everyone who had lived in that house. The anger consumed her, to the point where only darkness now lived inside of her._

 _With a wave of her hand, the floorboards left the ground and shot out toward the windows, shattering the glass before sealing the holes so that no light penetrated through them, making all remaining traces of color that had survived her attack disappear from the house._

 _The trees and beautiful flowers from her garden had become great thorny branches, transforming into an impenetrable barrier and ensuring that nobone will never come in to the house._

 _Maleficent sat on one of her leather armchairs that had survived the fire, she was exhausted by everything that had happened there, and at that moment a crow entered through a small slit of a window._

 _The witch who wanted to be queen looked at him and endowed him with powers so he could become human._

 _Her only servant. Her only companion. After all, even the most evil of beings needed someone beside them._

 _Again a fireball formed in the palm of her hand, but this time, she merely threw it into the fireplace and a warm fire was lit._

 _She slumped in her armchair, staring at that fire, trying to control that anger that had been unleashed within her._

 _"This is not over Snow. There will come a day when you will suffer for what you've done to me. You and your prince. I will tear away what you want the most, I will rip the entire kingdom from you and destroy anyone who gets in my way. I will not fail as King Robyn did in the past. I will reign Arauwen, even if I have to kill them all."_


	8. Chapter 8 Princess Regina

**hey guys! New chapter and yes finally Princess Regina! Hope you enjoy this new chapter and thanks so much for your reviews and support, especially Apples-A-Day because without her this fanfic in english couldn't be possible. Thank you sweetie.**

 **I am going to dedicate this to Elia, Marta, Andrea, Pau, Lucia, Noe, Ares, Anto, Macka, Natalia, Isa and Maria! you are amazing guys!**

* * *

"When we're dealing with a battle containing many armies, what we must avoid above all else is disintegration and messy fights. The first wave has to break the lines and disrupt the enemy." Professor Finley looked up and saw that Emma was looking out the window from her small study table, and certainly not listening. "Princess… pay attention."

"This is very boring," little Emma snorted.

"But Princess, I know that you are only five years and it's very difficult to understand the responsibility you will have with and for the kingdom."

Emma, with her eyes fixed on her parchment, heard the words her teacher said, but she didn't really absorb anything. She did not want to be a princess or queen with all its lessons and history, she just wanted to discover what lied beyond the borders of the palace and maybe even slay a few dragons.

Knowing what's beyond the kingdom's domain, she wanted to understand why her parents protected her that way and keep her from such a potentially magnificent adventure. She was in a prison that was very difficult to escape.

"Emma," Snow's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"My Queen," Finley whispered, rushing to bow, bumbling over in surprise.

But Snow merely dismissed it with a smile of understanding. "No, no, professor, I'm sorry to interrupt your class but I must speak to my daughter. If you allow me-"

"Of course, your majesty, we had almost finished, right princess?" Finley smiled conspiratorially at the young princess.

Emma stared again at the parchment in front of her, embarrassed by her lack of attention to classes in front of her mother as she nodded slowly.

"Come with me Emma, there's one thing I want to show you," Snow said, beckoning her with a hand.

Emma ran to her mother and wrapped her little arms around her legs."A surprise?" she asked, smiling up at her.

"Follow me and see," Snow replied with a soft smile.

As mother and daughter left the room, Emma moved so she walk alongside Snow, and while they made their way through the halls of the palace Emma weaved her hand through her mother's and squeezed it gently. Snow gave a responding grin, eyes crinkling at her daughter, and then turned her head and back Emma smiled and looked her carefully, or rather she admired her.

Although she was only five years old, her admiration for her mother was overwhelming. Ever since she could remember, she had listened to plenty of stories of Queen Snow and how she brave was during the war. Many times when she sneaked into the kitchen to steal a piece of cake and she listened to the servants talk about her mother, staying hidden to hear all these adventures despite knowing she could get caught, but it was worth it to hear about how she used the bow and the enviable aim she had.

It may be that Emma didn't want to be a queen, but if she was going to be one, she wanted to be just like her mother was. Kind, respected, and a good-fighter.

Snow and Emma went into the garden where a trunk and a more distant target were arranged. "Mama, what are we going to do?"

Snow knelt before her daughter, running her hands down both of Emma's arms, looking at her intently. "I know that to be inside these four walls is difficult for you, Emma. I know you don't understand why your father and I don't let you leave this palace. But it's something you'll understand when you grow up. I know there are more important things than books or stories you can learn or strategies in combat that you can practice, but remember my daughter, that when you are the queen you will have to decide not only the future of a kingdom, but many others as well. You have the lives of thousands of people in your hands and although this seems overwhelming I want you to remember one thing, when the right moment comes, you will have to decide what kind of Queen you want to be. The one who runs away from all the responsibility or the one who takes a step forward and fights for and with her people. "

"Mom-"

"I do not want you to answer now, but I want you to remember. To be queen you don't have to just study Emma, you have to know to defend yourself when no one is there to do it."

Emma's brow crinkled adorably in confusion. "Of course I do. You and daddy."

Snow smiled wistfully. "We will not always be here to protect you. You will have to do it alone, this is why we came here. If someone has to teach you how to use a bow, that someone has to be me."

The queen opened the trunk and took out her trusty bow and a smaller one that she had ordered to be carved for her daughter.

Emma's eyes bugged out in surprise. "Really?! Now?" The little girl rushed to hug her mother by her neck.

James watched his family from the window as Snow was teaching his little five years old princess how to position the bow and aim at the target. He smiled but it instantly fell and he turned serious as he realized something. His daughter will be Queen of Darg one day, and Maleficent will face her then; she will have to try to defeat the Queen of darkness, even when they have failed throughout all these years.

* * *

It's been a year since they signed the treaty of peace; Darg, Keridwen, Arahal and Narekath continued with the reconstruction of their respective realms. There was still much to do, the constant battles and the war against Maleficent was on a path to destroy every tower, every bridge, every village. The palace wasn't the only place that suffered the consequences, throughout the kingdom there were nobles, peasants and magical creatures alike who also bore the brunt of the damage.

But gradually the people of Arauwen were recovering the little hope that harbored in them and the news that the monarchs of Keridwen were going to give them just accentuated the desire to keep going and not give in to the darkness that Maleficent threatened to re-establish in the kingdoms left standing.

 **Nine months ago**

"Cora, are you sure about this?" Henry asked for what was probably the millionth time.

Cora sighed good-naturedly. She loved her husband, but this was too much. "Of course Henry. I know what I saw and-"

"I know and trust you, but the shaman said you don't have much time, you are very weak Cora!" Henry got up from the bed where his wife laid.

"Henry ..."

The king looked at Cora, and then he sat on the edge of the bed beside her once again, and gently took her hands before he kissed his queen. "Sorry, you're right. But no-"

"I know, do not say anything." Cora interjected, shushing him. "It will be tough but I know you will be able to do it. I know you can continue reigning in the same way as you have done so far, and besides you won't be alone, our daughter..."

"Our daughter will be a powerful queen. I promise." Henry swore, nearing his face towards his queen's again, kissing her on the lips as if there was no tomorrow.

When the monarchs of Darg sent the royal messenger to Keridwen with the trait of peace in hand, written by Maleficent herself, Henry and Cora thought over carefully with what they would do. They decided it was time to bring an heiress into the world, and with her, the hope for their people.

Several months later the queen of Keridwen was pregnant and although the shamans wanted to tell her the sex of the baby, she always said it was not necessary, she knew she was carrying a girl.

During the nine months she stayed resting throughout. Henry ordered the shamans who were constantly watching over her to stand guard if necessary since he would not let anything happen to his wife or his daughter.

There were days when he thought he was going to lose them both. As the months passed Cora's health was slowly getting worse. There were nights of high fevers but shamans used herbs and spells to sooth her pain without hurting the fetus.

But from the moment she got pregnant, Cora knew that the countdown started and the more her pregnancy advanced, the worse her health got.

It was as if all the energy she possessed would go into her daughter so she could grow up healthy and strong.

It had been a full moon, while both were sleeping, when Cora broke water and the contractions started quickly. She did not understand how everything was happening so fast, but she knew if Regina was not born suddenly she won't be strong enough to do it.

The King ran in search of the shamans and the his wife maid and when they arrived, they tried to usher him out of the room; they had to save the Queen as soon as possible because of her health while also saving the baby, and they didn't need the monarch hovering over them, potentially causing more stress.

But Henry refused to leave the room. He loved his wife and he knew deep in his heart that she would not stand for much longer. So he stood beside her, grabbed her hand while Cora was screaming in pain.

A few minutes later, after the last push, Cora collapsed in bed and listened to her daughter crying.

The shaman with a sharp knife cut the umbilical cord and Henry was at the shaman's side in an instant to cover her little daughter with a soft blanket that had the coat of arms of Keridwen embroidered on it.

He waved her in his arms once before he handed her to Cora who was trying to catch her breath and regain some strength she had lost after that big effort.

She was pale and a tear fell down her cheeks when she saw her princess for first time.

"Regina…" Cora sighed and pulled the blanket that was covering her baby's face, revealing two rosy cheeks and dark hair like the night.

Henry helped her put up her daughter closer to Cora's chest so she could feel the touch of her skin. The Queen of Keridwen kissed her small head and Regina fell asleep in her mother's arms.

"Cora, look how beautiful our princess I,s" Henry smiled wrapping up the two women of his life in his arms. "Cora? ... Cora!"

However the queen didn't wake up, she died that night with her daughter in her arms. All this time had been borrowed time, the king had known it was not a cure, they had just prolonged the inevitable.

The next morning, the whole kingdom mourned the death of their queen. Henry stood at the forefront looking at the pile of wood burning with the dead body of his wife, holding his cooing daughter in his arms, too young to understand what was going on.

He closed his eyes still rocking Regina, promising Cora he was going to protect her and make what she wanted most, a strong queen capable to protect her people of this kingdom.

 **Darg. Next day**

Snow and James were sitting by the fire reading a book and Emma was lying on her stomach over the floor reading aloud, _"History of Arauwen: Coats of arms"_. Well, she was supposed to be doing that, but at the end of every paragraph, her attention waned, and she focused on the pictures instead, finding the designs fascinating. Much more interesting than the history behind them.

"Emma, read," Snow scolded her daughter.

"Okay..." little Emma sighed, and continued, "'The coat of arms of Darg is represented by a golden swan. The oldest and most powerful totem, even the word "swan" is the oldest words known in Darg.

"The swan represents purity and light, for this reason Darg is also known as the kingdom of the light…"

"Anything else?" asked James, looking entertained.

"No..." Emma sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Emma ... answer your father properly," Snow chided her.

Reluctantly the princess closed the book and sat up, watching her mother. "I am only six, let me live in peace!"

Snow and James looked to each other and could not help but burst out laughing at their daughter's adorable pouty frown.

But that only made Emma more confused. "And you think that's funny?"

"Do you know who look like with all of this dramatic flair, Emma?" James asked with a wide grin, looking down at where his young daughter was sitting.

"Well... you said I am like Mom… I don't know why you're asking me if you already know," Emma responded, really not understanding why they were asking such an obvious question.

"James!" the queen laughed, a hand in front of her mouth to stifle some of the louder giggles.

At that moment one of the guards opened the door, he was accompanied by a horseman, both looking solemn.

Snow and James got up and Emma kept sitting on the floor looking at the coat of arms.

"Oh mama, look, look, he is from Keridwen!" she excitedly called out, pointing to the horseman's insignia.

"Emma, go to your room," James ordered.

"But-"

"Emma, please" and with a pointed look from Snow, she knew perfectly well that there was nothing left to say about it. This was grown up stuff, and she wasn't welcome.

Emma got up and took the book from the floor before walking slowly toward the door. The horseman approached the monarchs of Darg and gave them an envelope.

Emma saw her parents were engrossed reading the contents of the envelope and she saw the chance to hide under the table, crawling underneath until she knew the shadows were hiding her perfectly, but still provided her the vantage point to hear and see everything.

"James ..." Snow looked at her husband handed him the piece of parchment and she looked at the horseman. "When did this happen? When did Cora die?"

"It happened yesterday your majesty. After giving birth to Princess Regina," he explained looking at his feet.

Emma winced to hear the horseman. "Regina... a princess… like me?" Emma whispered.

James finished reading the paper that his wife had given to him and approached the horseman. "You must be tired. I'll get someone to prepare a room for you and bring you dinner. Meanwhile, I will send a horseman with the answer."

The horseman began to politely protest, "But your majesty I should be-"

But James wasn't having it. He clasped the horseman's shoulder and offered a kind smile. "Go and have your well-earned rest. I'll write the answer and send it with a dignitary of my own. Thank you very much for coming so quickly."

The guard accompanied the horseman and after the door closed, Emma reappeared from under the table.

"Who is Regina?" she asked.

"Emma! What are you doing here?" Snow yelped, surprised at seeing her daughter there.

"I am the princess," she answered, as if that explained everything.

James looked and smiled at Snow, amused despite the situation. "She is clearly your daughter..." Snow smiled back and she sat in the chair close to the fire with the letter in her hand.

"Come here Emma" the king whispered, following his wife and sat on the other chair, patting his lap.

Emma obeyed and sat on her father's with her small hands resting on her scarred knees - due to the many times she had fallen climbing trees. "Look Emma, you know that the Queen of Keridwen-"

"Cora?" Emma interrupted.

"Yes ... you know she was sick and that King Henry took care of her. I know you do not remember her because she didn't come to Darg due to her illness…"

"And is she ok?"

James sighed. "No, she died yesterday"

Emma looked at him strangely, she was not sure what death was yet, and it seemed like a strange concept to her.

So James decided to try another tactic. "Do you remember when mom's horse got sick and you didn't see him anymore?"

"Yes..." Emma responded, nodding slowly.

"Then this is the same. Queen Cora is gone, but she has given the land a very beautiful gift. She gave birth to her daughter, as mom gave birth to you."

Emma looked at Snow and her mother nodded, as if confirming the veracity of James' words. "Regina?" she asked, understanding now.

"Yes, Princess Regina. Her father, King Henry has asked us to go to Keridwen to see the princess and introduce her to the people of Keridwen. This way, they can bring a little bit of joy to the kingdom after such a tragedy, do you understand this?"

"I think so. So do we get to get out of here?" the princess asked hopefully, itching to go out of these walls.

James looked at Snow for confirmation and she nodded. "Sure, come with us to another realm. It's time to you get to see the land beyond Darg."

Emma jumped from her father's knees in excitement, and she left the room running, full of happiness but when she was halfway down the hallway, she ran back to her father and clung to his neck giving him a kiss on the cheek, and then did the same for Snow. Having thanked them, she left once again, a trail of giggles and joy left behind her.

Snow smiled, and when they could no longer hear Emma's excited whoops, she asked, "Are you sure James?"

James nodded. "If someone has to protect her, there's no one better than us, her parents. Tomorrow at dawn we'll go to Keridwen. We need to support Henry now, as he did for us in the past."

* * *

The sun wasn't out yet when Emma went to her parents' room and climbed onto the bed and begun to jump on the bed, "Why are you still sleeping? Today we travel. We have to see _the baby of joy!_ "

"What baby of joy, Emma?" James yawned, sitting up slowly.

"You said she would bring joy to the kingdom," she explained without stopping her jumping on the bed.

Snow chuckled, rubbing her bleary eyes. "Her name is Regina, and she is a princess, she is not a baby of joy."

Emma stopped her jumping and pouted, "Well… but, but-"

Her parents just chuckled, and Snow stood up, grabbed the pitcher of water and filled the dish to wash her face. Emma collapsed on the bed and then rolled around so she was lying on her belly with her hands on both sides of her cheeks and elbows planted on the matress, moving her feet idly while she watching her mother.

James laid beside her daughter and whispered, "I trust that someday you will know to behave so well like your mother?"

Emma made a big gesture of seeming like she was considering his words. "I do not know yet, maybe one day... when I am a queen and a dragon slayer!"

"Oooh yes, I forgot you want to slay dragons," he smiled.

Emma stood up and she sat in front of her father, taking his face with both hands and forced him to look at her. "Yes daddy, I will be queen and a dragon slayer."

"And… what's… going… on with… the king… of… Darg" Emma was squeezing so hard his checks that he barely could talk properly.

"I am enough to slay dragons, daddy, don't be silly," she added with a scoff, rolling her eyes.

"Of course you are," James smiled and began to tickle his little princess.

Snow had returned and watched the scene fondly. "Okay you two... enough is enough, we have to g.o"

Father and daughter looked to each other and James conspiratorially whispered, "Queen Emma, we should attack the dragon."

Snow opened her eyes wide and replied with her hands on her hips. "You better not even be thinking about-"

"Attack soldier!" Emma exclaimed laughing and running towards her mother, taking her by the legs.

Snow leaned down and took a hold of Emma's legs, holding her upside down. "Ha! And now what, Queen Emma?"

"I never give up evil dragon. I will defeat Maleficent." she shouted trying to escape, wriggling around.

Snow's expression changed in an instant. She quickly put Emma back on the floor and bent down to be at her daughter's eye level. "Where did you hear that name Emma?"

"Over there…" Emma shyly responded, pointing towards her usual hiding space, under a table or behind an armchair by the fire.

"What I told you to hide and listen to conversations?" Snow scolded.

"But, why is it wrong?" the little blonde asked almost crying. She didn't understand why she wasn't allowed to listen to some things just because she was a child.

Snow looked at Emma and sighed before changing the topic. "We'll go to Keridwen soon, tell Helen and she will prepare your trunk and change your clothes, come on, off you go…" Snow whispered.

Emma this time, without saying a word, left the room. When the queen made sure Emma was not in the room, she looked to herself in the mirror in front of her and put her hands on the dresser built with marble stone, bracing herself against the structure.

After a few moments, she glanced at her husband, who was looking pensive on the edge of the bed. "James, she is still a little girl, I can't believe this prophecy is true."

He came up behind her and put his hands on his wife's shoulders, gently rubbing to soothe her. "She will know what to do when _the time comes_. Maleficent said the truce will be long. This will give Emma more time to be ready, I promise that."


	9. Chapter 9

Hello guys! I know that I haven't been updating this story but I have been writing the new chapter. Let you know that I will upload the next chapter next month. Due to the meds I have been taking and lack of time to write, i didn't update before.

But this story will continue.

Thanks for all your support, lots of love and happy new year guys! Enjoy the holidays!


End file.
